


Subliminal Messages

by keijistea



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Group chat, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Past Relationship(s), Some relationships in the tags are past relationships, Texting, They all know each other, random rants lol, they talk about sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keijistea/pseuds/keijistea
Summary: Sugawara: Goodnight babeTanaka: goodnight 🥴Sugawara: HEY THAT WASNT MEANT FOR YOU SO DONT LOOK AT ITTsukishima: Who’s babe?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Daishou Suguru/Terushima Yuuji, Ennoshita Chikara/Yachi Hitoka, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Matsukawa Issei/Yahaba Shigeru, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 34
Kudos: 293
Collections: Chatfics I simp for





	1. Kiss Kiss Fall In Love🥴

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lmao, this is my first book on A03. I usually write my au's on instagram, but i wanted to do something here! And by the way, the title doesn't have anything to do with the book lol

_volleyball_

[1:30 am]

 **Sugawara:** Goodnight babe

 **Tanaka:** goodnight 🥴

 **Sugawara:** HEY THAT WASNT MEANT FOR YOU SO DONT LOOK AT IT

 **Tsukishima:** Who’s babe?

[2:00 am] 

**Tsukishima:** it’s 2:00 am and i still wanna know who babe is

 **Sugawara:** It's me and Daichi's decision if we want to tell you.

 **Daichi:** Well you just did

 **Sugawara:** WAIT-

 **Sugawara:** tehee, IM SO SORRY DAI

 **Daichi:** Koushi it's fine

 **Hinata:** Daichi?? and Suga??

 **Kageyama:** It was obvious idiot

 **Hinata:** Im not an idiot you are

 **Kageyama:** Shut up

 **Asahi:** Congrats you two, but can we all SLEEP now??

 **Sugawara:** yes we can

**_________________________**

[10:45 am]

 **Sugawara** added **Oikawa** to the chat

 **Oikawa:** Hello~~

 **Kageyama:** Oikawa

 **Tsukishima:** Why'd you add him?

 **Oikawa:** Tobio's here??

 **Oikawa:** Gross

 **Sugawara:** Oikawa's my friend!! 

**Tsukishima:** Yeah, but I thought this was for volleyball

 **Yamaguchi:** Tsukki this stopped being about volleyball almost a month ago

 **Oikawa:** Tadashi!

 **Yamaguchi:** Tooru!

 **Tanaka:** First name basis eh?

 **Yamaguchi:** Me and Oikawa are also friends (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 **Noya:** Asahi

 **Noya:** Asahi

 **Noya:** Asahiiii

 **Daichi:** Can't you privately text him??

 **Noya:** He isn't answering me🙁

 **Hinata:** Maybe he's busy

 **Noya:** What could he possibly be doing??

 **Yamaguchi:** Idk

 **Asahi:** Sorry Yuu!

 **Asahi:** My phone died

 **Asahi:** Did you need something?? Is everything okay??

 **Noya:** I need attention from my boyfriend!!

 **Asahi** I'll be home soon Yuu!

 **Noya:** Yay!

 **Tsukishima:** This could have been done privately 

**Sugawara:** No shut up! It's cute

 **Oikawa:** Wait?? I thought Noya was straight???

 **Noya:** Nope!

 **Oikawa:** And you're dating big scary dude with the man bun??

 **Noya:** Yep!

 **Oikawa:** Cute i guess

 **Oikawa:** And if you all were curious i'm dating someone as well

 **Hinata:** Kageyama you idiot where are you?

 **Kageyama:** Im at the train station idiot!

 **Oikawa:** Aren't you guys going to ask who i'm dating??

 **Daichi:** Babe do you wanna get coffe later?

 **Sugawara:** Yes!

 **Oikawa:** Hello???

 **Yamaguchi:** Hey Hinata, where are you and Kags going?

 **Hinata:** We're going to play volleyball!

 **Tsukishima:** Of course

 **Oikawa:** DO ANY OF YOU GUYS NOTICE ME??

 **Tanaka:** i do oikawa, who are you dating?

 **Oikawa** added **Iwaizumi** to the chat

 **Oikawa:** I'm dating my Iwa-chan ofc~~

 **Iwaizumi:** Oikawa I said no more groupchats.

 **Noya:** Im pretty sure that we all knew that Oikawa

 **Tanaka:** wait omg

 **Tanaka:** Is everyone in here gay???

 **Yamaguchi:** no im pan 

**Daichi:** i don't have a specific one figured out yet

 **Hinata:** im straight

 **Kageyama:** I'm gay

 **Oikawa:** Im gay for my Iwa

 **Iwaizumi:** Shut up Oikawa

 **Sugawara:** Im gay !

 **Asahi:** like daichi, i don't have one figured out

 **Noya:** well im bi 

**Tanaka:** im straight

 **Hinata:** wohoo! straight buddies!

 **Yamaguchi:** :/

**_________________________**

[9:00 pm]

 **Hinata** added **Kenma** to the chat

 **Hinata:** You guys know kenma right!

 **Sugawara:** Of course i do

 **Kenma:** shouyou 

**Oikawa:** Hi kenma!!

 **Kenma:** oh, oikawa you're here too

 **Sugawara:** Kenma add your boyfriend!

 **Kenma:** no he's gonna embarrass me

 **Hinata** added **Kuroo** to the chat

 **Kenma:** shouyou who's side are you on here?

 **Kuroo:** Kenma you're here!

 **Kenma:** yes kuro, i am

 **Kuroo:** Tsukki!

 **Tsukishima:** jesus

 **Oikawa:** guys i need help

 **Kuroo:** oikawa!

 **Sugawara:** What's the matter?

 **Iwaizumi:** What's going on?

 **Oikawa:** im failing my math class

 **Oikawa:** i need to pass this class in order to graduate

 **Oikawa:** and im soo stressed out abt it

 **Oikawa:** im just sooo tired

 **Oikawa:** ahhh sorry for oversharing

 **Sugawara:** Oh nooo, if you need any help i'm always here💗

 **Iwaizumi:** Oikawa i'm coming over

 **Oikawa:** Iwa you don't have to

 **Iwaizumi:** Nonsense, I'll help you with your class

 **Iwaizumi:** And I'll bring you milk bread from that place you like

 **Oikaww:** But that place is across town!

 **Iwaizumi:** That doesn't matter, I'll be there in a few.

 **Oikawa:** ♥(ˆ⌣ˆԅ) thanks iwaa

 **Tsukishima:** Gross

 **Oikawa:** someones jealous

 **Kuroo:** Iwaizumi wow 😳 

**Kenma:** who knew he could be this sweet 🥴

 **Oikawa:** I knew!

 **Oikawa:** My Iwa-chan is always sweet!

 **Oikawa:** He just has a hard time being publicly affectionate へ[ •́ ‸ •̀ ]ʋ

 **Yamaguchi:** Cute

**_________________________**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated  
> ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ . Also, requests are very welcome!


	2. Haikyuu ended and i'm sad so i'm writing this for serotonin😀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi: You guys should just date already
> 
> Hinata: No gross, i would never date that idiot
> 
> Kageyama: Yeah i don't see hinata in that way aha
> 
> Tsukishima: This is painful to witness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i didn't expect this to do well at all😭!! I was soo surprised to see that this even had one hit! Literally thank u guys soo much💓! I was inspired by many of the haikyuu texting au's that i've read on this site!

_volleyball_

[4:30 pm]

 **Yamaguchi:** What's your guys' favorite candle scent??

 **Yamaguchi:** I'll start, mines is vanilla bean

 **Oikawa:** I like anything roasted 

**Oikawa:** but like, something sweet that's roasted, it has to smell sweet!

 **Sugawara:** I like this really cute pumpkin spice candle, but it's seasonal :(

 **Sugawara:** But other than that i like lavender

 **Akaashi:** I also really like lavender, but my favorite is roses.

 **Hinata:** I like this really fun birthday cake candle!

 **Kenma:** shouyou, that really suits you.

 **Kenma:** but kuro buys me candles when i'm stressed, and my favorite one right now is apple cinnamon.

 **Noya:** why are we talking abt candle scents?

 **Yamaguchi:** Oh because Tsukki just bought me some candles ∩｡• ᵕ •｡∩ ♡

 **Tsukishima:** Tadashi why must you tell everyone?

 **Yamaguchi:** Because i think it's cute and i love you!

 **Tsukishima:** I love you too

 **Sugawara:** AHH YOU GUYS ARE JUST IN LOVE

 **Iwaizumi:** Oikawa is really picky with candles, he spends hours smelling them.

 **Oikawa:** Because Iwa, some candles will give me a headache (ﾟ∩ﾟ)

 **Iwaizumi:** I know, you're sensitive to smells.

 **Kuroo:** IWA AND OIKAWA ARE JUST SOO IN LOVE

 **Oikawa:** Don't call him that ⋋_⋌

**_________________________**

[8:29]

 **Kuroo:** Do you guys know who's missing here?

 **Daichi:** no

 **Tsukishima:** please no

 **Kenma:** kuro please don't

 **Kuroo** added **Bokuto** to the chat

 **Bokuto:** HEY WHATS THIS

 **Tsukishima:** god no

 **Hinata:** BOKUTO-SAN

 **Tsukishima:** please no

 **Kuroo:** That's better

 **Bokuto:** Kenma!

 **Kenma:** bokuto

 **Tanaka:** Bokuto! Nice!

 **Bokuto:** Wait!

 **Bokuto** added **Akaashi** to the chat

 **Kenma:** akaashi!

 **Oikawa:** Omg Akaashi hey!

 **Akaashi:** hello everyone, but koutarou i said no more group chats.

 **Bokuto:** I know Akaashi, but please stay in this one!

 **Akaashi:** Fine

 **Noya:** Akaashi is just so whipped

 **Noya:** I want that Asahi!

 **Asahi:** You're literally laying on me, what more do you want?

 **Noya:** well you could be kissing me.

 **Asahi:** Okay but put your phone away.

 **Noya:** Bye guys 😋

 **Oikawa:** Well, that was oddly intense..

 **Sugawara:** Daichi come over

 **Kageyama:** Can't this be done privately?

 **Oikawa:** Tobio! Don't ruin other people's love lives because yours is non-existent!

 **Iwaizumi:** Oikawa.

 **Oikawa:** Teehee sorry

**_________________________**

[3:00 am]

 **Oikawa:** GUYS!!

 **Hinata:** what is it?

 **Oikawa:** _Attached Image_

**Sugawara:** wtf?? you can't just send a picture of iwaizumi laying on your chest.

 **Oikawa:** iwa-chan gets all cuddly when he's stressed

 **Kuroo:** kenma that's so cute.

 **Kenma:** wtf tooru, that's too cute, im gonna die.

 **Daichi:** Why is Iwaizumi stressed?

 **Oikawa:** He's been working overtime for the past three weeks plus he's been doing tons of school ‘︿’

 **Sugawara:** Aww I hope everything gets better 💗!

 **Kuroo:** I just wanna kiss his cute little forehead ♥‿♥

 **Oikawa:** Shame on you Tetsu-chan!! Don't say these things about my lover!

 **Oikawa:** kenma get your dog!

 **Kenma:** kuro can you bring me my blanket, it's cold ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ

 **Kuroo:** okay kitten!

 **Hinata:** ew

 **Tanaka:** what?

 **Hinata:** kitten

 **Kenma:** shouyou please.

 **Noya:** Guys me and Asahi are going to pick strawberries tomorrow!

 **Yamaguchi:** Aw that's soo cute

 **Yamaguchi:** Tsukki i wanna go pick strawberries 🥺

 **Tsukishima:** Tadashi, discuss things like this with me privately.

 **Bokuto:** So formal tsukki

 **Tsukishima:** What?

 **Akaashi:** pay him no mind.

**_________________________**

[6:18 am]

 **Noya:** Shouyou not trying to intrude on your personal life but, are you a virgin?

 **Asahi:** Noya!

 **Oikawa:** wait man bun, don't stop him, he's onto something.

 **Oikawa:** answer the question hinata

 **Daichi:** You guys shouldn't pressure him to answer questions like this.

 **Sugawara:** Daichi, it's fine.

 **Hinata:** umm what?

 **Kenma:** are you a virgin shouyou??

 **Hinata:** I am 

**Tsukishima:** not suprised

 **Hinata:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Sugawara:** It's okay to be a virgin

 **Kageyama:** Lol

 **Hinata:** Idiot you're a virgin too!

 **Kageyama:** I am not

 **Oikawa:** What?? Why didn't you tell me??

 **Iwaizumi:** Maybe because you're rude to him??

 **Hinata:** To who?

 **Sugawara:** Wow this is news to me

 **Noya:** WOO GO KAGEYAMA

 **Kageyama:** Kunimi

 **Oikawa:** Kunimi what?

 **Kageyama:** That's who i lost my virginity to

 **Oikawa:** NO YOU DIDNT KAGEYAMA OMG

 **Kageyama:** Yes i did

 **Iwaizumi:** Lol this is shocking

 **Tanaka:** Nice Kageyama

 **Oikawa** added **Kunimi** to the chat

 **Kunimi:** what?

 **Oikawa:** Did you and Kageyama screw?

 **Kuroo:** screw

 **Kunimi:** yes we did "screw" .

 **Kunimi** left the chat

 **Kageyama:** I told you

 **Oikawa:** I can't process this |˚–˚|

 **Kageyama:** Then don't.

**_________________________**

[10:00pm]

 **Oikawa:** Tobio, i need to ask you something.

 **Oikawa:** this has been stuck in my mind all day, and it's not healthy for me to think about you.

 **Kageyama:** What is it? 

**Oikawa:** Do you put in product in ur hair to style it??

 **Iwaizumi:** Why does this concern you Oikawa?

 **Oikawa:** Iwa im curious!

 **Kageyama:** nope

 **Oikawa:** So is it just naturally like that?

 **Kageyama:** yes

 **Hinata:** Kageyama's hair is always so soft

 **Kuroo:** how would you know that hinata?

 **Hinata:** I give Kageyama head massages sometimes!

 **Sugawara:** Oh really?

 **Oikawa:** Cute

 **Yamaguchi:** You guys should just date already

 **Hinata:** No gross, i would never date that idiot

 **Kageyama:** Yeah i don't see hinata in that way aha

 **Tsukishima:** This is painful to witness.


	3. Conga💃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki: chivarly is dead kindaichi, stop trying to fight for ur boyfriend✋🙄
> 
> Matsukawa: bby what are u talking abt? chivarly isn't dead😧
> 
> Hanamaki: ur right babe, what was i talking abt? god i just wanna kiss you rn😋
> 
> Matsukawa: what's stopping you?😏
> 
> Hanamaki: nothing, omw!🏊🏊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys none of my christmas presents look like akaashi keiji or suna rintarou😕. ANYWAYS GUYS THANKS FOR CLICKING ON THIS BOOK ILYYY💗💗 , and Steph this ones for you !

_volleyball_

[12:34 am]

 **Sugawara** changed the chat name to _twinks_

 **Oikawa:** Sugawara NO!

 **Sugawara:** can somebody pls tell oikawa that he's a twink

 **Iwaizumi:** Number one, you are.

 **Iwaizumi:** And number two, where is this coming from?

 **Sugawara:** Okay so, me and oikawa decided to go grab coffee, and this weird girl came up to us and was like "omg are you gay🥺we could totally be besties😻, i've always wanted a gay best friend😝"

 **Noya:** ugh i hate ppl like that

 **Sugawara:** ikr, okay so oikawa says "sorry im not gay" and then the girl is like "oh sorry, you just gave me twink energy🥴 "

 **Sugawara:** so then she walks away and i just can't control my laughter because oikawa does give out twink energy!

 **Oikawa:** Ko-chan how dare you? I do not give twink energy! And my beloved Iwa-chan how dare you side with this heathen? ಠ_ృ

 **Kenma:** i hate to break it to you, but you do.

 **Oikawa:** Everyone here hates me :(

 **Hinata:** twink energy?

 **Yamaguchi:** shouyou stay out of this, you're "straight"

 **Hinata:** what? 

**Kageyama:** Oikawa's a twink??

 **Oikawa:** SHUT UP TOBIO

 **Tanaka:** Sugawara, ur kinda a twink too

 **Daichi:** What?

 **Tanaka:** just saying

 **Sugawara:** i am not!

 **Sugawara:** Daichi don't let them bully me!

 **Daichi:** Tanaka, please refrain from calling Koushi a twink.

 **Oikawa:** Iwa-chan why can't you defend me like that??

 **Iwaizumi:** Shut up, im on my way to pick you up.

 **Oikawa:** See you soon Iwa-chan~~

**_________________________**

_twinks_

[3:03 pm]

 **Kuroo:** _ Attached Image _

**Kenma:** kuro whyyy??

 **Oikawa:** Is that a picture of kenma with frosting on his nose?

 **Kuroo:** Yes it is! We're making cookies!

 **Sugawara:** omg that's so cute!

 **Oikawa:** that's adorable omg, iwa let's make cookies

 **Yamaguchi:** omg you guys are the cutest couple ever!!

 **Tanaka:** i beg to differ 😏

 **Tanaka** added **Ennoshita** and **Yachi** to the chat

 **Hinata:** Ennoshita!

 **Ennoshita:** Tanaka, what is this?

 **Tanaka:** I added you so you can show this gc that you and yachi are the cutest couple

 **Yachi:** what?

 **Sugawara:** Send pics! Send pics!

 **Ennoshita:** _Attached Image_

 **Ennoshita:** _ Attached Image _

**Ennoshita:** _Attached Image_

 **Ennoshita:** _ Attached Image _

**Ennoshita:** _Attached Image_

 **Yamaguchi:** OMG IM SCREAMING!!

 **Akaashi:** That sundress is pretty cute Yachi! 

**Oikawa:** The second picture! omg it's just yachi, on ur lap, smiling?? iwa-chan pls look!!

 **Sugawara:** Omg you guys do face masks together??

 **Ennoshita:** Yeah, yachi is obsessed with skin care

 **Yachi:** It's not an obsession, I just like my skin to be properly taken care of!

 **Daichi:** Aw you guys are so cute!

 **Noya:** omg ennoshita! do you and yachi have sex?

 **Asahi:** NOYA!

 **Tanaka:** Doesn't every couple?

 **Kagyeama:** Not every couple.

 **Kuroo:** i know me and my kitten do😻

 **Kenma:** kuro stoppp

 **Yachi:** maybe?? im uncomfortable??

 **Sugawara:** You don't have to answer him!

 **Ennoshita:** _ Attached Image _

**Yamaguchi:** omg

 **Yamaguchi:** is that you and yachi in bed?? shirtless?? the blanket just slightly below your collar bones??

 **Yamaguchi:** if it is?? i might go feral!!

 **Tsukishima:** Tadashi, stop acting like a freak.

 **Noya:** Well, that answers my question. GO ENNOSHITA AND YACHI WOO

 **Yachi:** Ennoshita!

 **Tanaka:** WOO

 **Kuroo:** kitten, i sense competition

 **Sugawara:** that isn't yachi

 **Iwaizumi:** i'm pretty sure it is.

 **Sugawara:** it isn't

 **Oikawa:** stage one of grief is denial💋

 **Daichi:** Koushi?

 **Sugawara:** Ennoshita, i'll kill you.

 **Ennoshita:** I didn't do anything!

 **Yachi:** Okay babe, i think it's time to go!

 **Yachi** removed **Ennoshita** from the chat

 **Yachi** left the chat

**_________________________**

[9:08 pm]

 **Bokuto:** GUYS

 **Akaashi:** Bokuto, pls

 **Kuroo:** WHAT??

 **Bokuto:** _ Attached Image _

**Bokuto:** LOOK

 **Kenma:** omg, what is that?

 **Akaashi:** Bokuto and I got promise rings as a christmas gift for ourselves.

 **Kuroo:** OMG

 **Kuroo:** wtf that's cute, i want promise rings

 **Oikawa:** Iwa-chan do you see this?? Are you seriously letting BOKUTO have a better love life than me??😡

 **Yamaguchi:** Aww guys that's soo cute

 **Sugawara:** GET MARRIED ALREADY

 **Iwaizumi:** Oikawa just be happy for them.

 **Noya:** Asahi! I want a promise ring!

 **Asahi:** Yuu come back to bed.

 **Kageyama:** Promise rings are cute, I would want one some day.

 **Oikawa:** Ask Kunimi for one

 **Hinata:** NO

 **Yamaguchi:** What?

 **Kenma:** hmm

 **Hinata:** No one wants to give that idiot a promise ring

 **Kageyama:** Kunimi has a boyfriend Oikawa.

 **Oikawa:** What??

 **Iwaizumi:** He's dating Kindaichi

 **Oikawa:** WHAT?

 **Kageyama:** yes

 **Tsukishima:** Can we put the spotlight back on Hinata please?

 **Hinata:** NO, i didn't do anything wrong!

 **Sugawara:** hmmm

**_________________________**

_oikawa sucks_

[9:30]

 **Oikawa:** KUNIMI GET HERE RIGHT NOW

 **Kunimi:** what?

 **Oikawa:** HOW MANY MORE THINGS ARE YOU GOING TO KEEP FROM ME?

 **Hanamaki:** oikawa what r u talking abt?

 **Oikawa:** ILL GLADY TELL YOU

 **Kunimi:** jesus

 **Oikawa:** FIRST I FOUND OUT THAT TOBIO AND KUNIMI HAD SEX???

 **Mastukawa:** woah

 **Iwaizumi:** Tooru, stop.

 **Yahaba:** kunimi and kageyama, i would've never guessed it

 **Oikawa:** THEN I FOUND OUT FROM TOBIO, WHO I HATE, THAT KUNIMI AND KINDAICHI ARE DATING!!

 **Watari:** umm

 **Kyoutani:** freak

 **Kindaichi:** aha

 **Kunimi:** i didn't tell you bcs it wasn't any of ur business

 **Oikawa:** so??? why'd you tell tobio??? 

**Kunimi:** me and kageyama are friends.

 **Oikawa:** are we not friends??

 **Kunimi:** no, not really. being friends w/ you is like being friends with my drunk aunt.

 **Watari:** okay but can we gp back to the kageyama and kunimi having sex thing??

 **Hanamaki:** yeah, whats up w/ that?

 **Kunimi:** nothing, we used to date.

 **Kunimi:** we banged in a storage closet.

 **Matuskawa:** DATED??

 **Hanamaki:** BANGED IN A STORAGE CLOSET??

 **Kunimi:** oh, fuck me 😒.

 **Yahaba:** is that what you told kageyama?

 **Oikawa:** KUNIMI?! YOU DIRTY BOY!

 **Kyoutani:** freak

 **Yahaba:** kentarou, is that the only thing you know how to say?

 **Watari:** first name basis? cute.

 **Kyoutani:** not cute, stop calling me that you twink

 **Oikawa:** Kindaichi?? Were you aware of all of THIS?!

 **Kindaichi:** yes.

 **Iwaizumi:** Tooru, stop meddling in our kouhai's lives.

 **Hanamaki:** kunimi, who topped??

 **Kindaichi:** can you guys stop?? akira is very mad and embarrassed and he refuses to look at me.

 **Hanamaki:** chivarly is dead kindaichi, stop trying to fight for ur boyfriend✋🙄

 **Matsukawa:** bby what are u talking abt? chivarly isn't dead😧

 **Hanamaki:** ur right babe, what was i talking abt? god i just wanna kiss you rn😋

 **Matsukawa:** what's stopping you?😏

 **Hanamaki:** nothing, omw!🏊🏊

 **Watari:** GET A FUCKING ROOM!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated  
> ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ . Requests are also very welcomed!


	4. Christmas Eve🥵

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanamaki: sometimes, but that really isn't me and matsukawa's forte.
> 
> Akaashi: what is your forte? im curious.
> 
> Hanamaki: well more like bdsm, the really intense stuff
> 
> Akaashi: oh, i see 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of sex tdy , merry christmas bcs i won’t post tmr💗

_twinks_

[3:01 am]

 **Yamaguchi:** is anyone awake rn??

 **Yamaguchi:** no?

 **Yamaguchi:** i guess not 🙄

 **Yamaguchi:** you guys will see this when you wake up

 **Yamaguchi:** so, i've been doing a lot of online shoppping!

 **Yamaguchi:** and i've orderd tons of red clothing bcs red looks so cute on me! so does black!

 **Yamaguchi:** aww sorry guys, i have to go, tsukki is taking my phone

**__**

[8:09 am]

 **Kageyama:** umm yamaguchi?? what was that?

 **Tsukishima:** he's taking a nap right now, but he's been having a hard time sleeping.

 **Sugawara:** Poor Yamaguchi🙁🙁

 **Tsukishima:** I think it's because of his anxiety, I feel so bad for him. 

**Kuroo:** AW TSUKKI

 **Kenma:** hv you guys tried therapy??

 **Tsukishima:** Yeah, Tadashi refuses to go.

 **Hinata:** oh no

 **Daichi:** Well if there's anything we can do to help let us know

 **Tsukishima:** I will, thanks for your concern.

**_________________________**

[10:50 am]

 **Akaashi:** I'm sooo embarrassed

 **Kenma:** what happned?

 **Akaashi:** so today i was leaving class early so bokuto can drive me to my doctors appointment right?

 **Sugawara:** we love a man who drives their boyfriend to doctors appointments

 **Akaashi:** ikr, so as i was leaving class everyones eyes were on me and ofc my anxiety kicked in, so i pretended i was doing something on my phone.

 **Oikawa:** do i like where this is going?? 

**Oikawa:** yes, i do

 **Akaashi:** okay so i wasn't looking where i was going and i tripped and fell .

 **Akaashi:** AND THATS NOT EVEN THE WORST PART!

 **Akasshi:** oh and today i decided to wear shorts, this is pertinent to the story.

 **Akaashi:** so back to my doctors appointment, my doctor is just doing a regular checkup, and then she looks at my knees and goes " rug burn eh😏? i've had my fair share of that 😉" before walking out of the room! 

**Akaashi:** like ms girl , i wasn't on my knees, i just have social anxiety and fell.

 **Akaashi:** anyways enough about me, bokuto is getting me frozen yogurt.

 **Oikawa:** wow, i expected something. but not that.

 **Kenma:** great story akaashi.

 **Noya:** rug burn🥴

 **Asahi:** noya

 **Sugawara:** I haven't had rug burn in a longg time

 **Oikawa:** wow what a coincidence sugawara, me either!

 **Yamaguchi:** now that i think about it, i haven't either

 **Hinata:** What's going on??

 **Kageyama:** Idiot. wanna go to the movies?

 **Hinata:** YES!

 **Kenma:** shouyou, you seem excited.

 **Hinata:** shut up kenma

 **Tanaka:** Tsukishima, Daichi, and Iwaizumi better deliver!

**_________________________**

_oikawa sucks_

[9:34 pm]

 **Matsukawa:** flashback to when yahaba and i dated 🤩

 **Hanamaki:** gross, don't remind me

 **Yahaba:** hey!

 **Watari:** ahh, those were the days.

 **Kyoutani:** lame

 **Oikawa:** why is it lame mad-dog?

 **Kyoutani:** stop calling me that you twink, geez all of you are fucking ballerinas.

 **Hanamaki:** while i was out here pinning for u, u were swapping spit with yahaba!

 **Oikawa:** makki weren't you swapping spit with terushima?

 **Hanamaki:** oikawa!

 **Kunimi:** flashback to when iwaizumi dated semi and oikawa stopped showing up to practice .

 **Oikawa:** Kunimi! I'm convinced you hate me!!

 **Kunimi:** opps aha, looks like you figured me out😣

 **Kindaichi:** Kunimi, cut it out.

 **Kindaichi:** Oikawa, Kunimi loves you a lot and he looks up to you, he just thinks it's funny to bully you.

 **Kunimi:** kindaichi why do you hate me?

 **Hanamaki:** PUNISH HIM KUNIMI

 **Matsukawa:** NO SEX FOR A WEEK

 **Oikawa:** OMG AWW KUNIMI IWA PLS LOOK NOW

 **Iwaizumi:** very cool oikawa, come back to bed now.

 **Yahaba:** woah? what's oikawa doing in ur bed??

 **Oikawa:** he's my man, next.

 **Kyoutani:** i feel bad.

 **Hanmaki:** oikawa, do u and iwaizumi have just plain old vanilla sex?

 **Matsukawa:** i bet they do!

 **Oikawa:** no we do not! our sex happens to be god tier, totally not vanilla.

 **Hanamaki:** i want to hear it from iwaizumi

 **Matsukawa:** go on iwaizumi, say it

 **Iwaizumi:** Our sex isn't vanilla.

 **Watari:** WOAH

**_________________________**

_bottoms_

[10:20 pm]

 **Kenma:** my boyfriend is indeed, as sex god.

 **Akaashi:** well that's a start.

 **Sugawara:** care to elaborate?

 **Kenma:** _Attached Image_

**Oikawa:** KENMA

 **Akaashi:** nice kenma

 **Sugawara:** It looks like you were attacked by a shock-vac

 **Kenma:** ikr

 **Yamaguchi:** i feel like tsukki and i need to intensify things during sex

 **Oikawa:** couldn't be me, but do tell.

 **Yamaguchi:** idk i just feels like he's scared he gonna hurt me

 **Yamaguchi:** LIKE NO SIR BEND ME AND TWIST ME UNTIL I BREAK

 **Kenma:** lol yamguchi

 **Akaashi:** try telling him maybe??

 **Yamaguchi:** i want to, but i don't want him to feel bad.

 **Sugawara:** Maybe try and throw hints

 **Oikawa** I have someone who can help you

 **Oikawa** added **Hanamaki** to the chat

 **Hanamaki:** whats this?

 **Oikawa:** Makki, my dear son, we need your help, my dear friends needs help on spicing up his sex life!

 **Sugawara:** Is Hanamaki a sex therapist or something?

 **Oikawa:** no but hanamaki and his boyfriend are the kinkiest little shits that i've ever met

 **Hanamaki:** i'm flattered

 **Hanamaki:** soo what do you need help with exactly?

 **Yamaguchi:** i want tsukki to be more intense!

 **Hanamaki:** dirty talk!

 **Oikawa:** iwa-chan is good at that!

 **Kenma:** so is kuro

 **Yamaguchi:** are you sure?

 **Hanamaki:** yes! dirty talk really helps set the mode and it lets him know what you want! but also, come up with a safe word!

 **Yamaguchi:** omg ur right, oikawa ur right! he's a god at what he does!

 **Sugawara:** Hey Hanamaki, do you roleplay?

 **Hanamaki:** sometimes, but that really isn't me and matsukawa's forte.

 **Akaashi:** what is your forte? im curious.

 **Hanamaki:** well more like bdsm, the really intense stuff

 **Akaashi:** oh, i see 😳

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated  
> ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ .


	5. yes i am back , kiss me😻

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama: the idiot isn't straight? wow
> 
> Hinata: shut up and go kiss ur boyfriend dumbass
> 
> Oikawa: BOYFRIEND
> 
> Iwaizumi: boyfriend ?
> 
> Sugawara: huh
> 
> Kenma: well this took an unexpected turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys i wanna have a second writer, but i hv no friends. so let me know if ur interested, im actually very serious abt this lmao😟. so if u wanna help u can comment 🧏🧏

_twinks_

[5:38 pm]

**Akaashi:** GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS

**Kenma:** what?

**Kuroo:** akaashi texting first? wow!

**Akaashi:** guys listen!

**Oikawa:** another story, nice

**Akaashi:** so you guys know how i work as tattoo artist right?

**Oikawa:** no

**Sugawara:** wow akaashi, that's hot🥵

**Yamaguchi:** ^^ikr

**Bokuto:** NO

**Akaashi:** LISTEN, okay so today this girl comes in for a tatto

**Akaashi:** and she wanted something that reminded her of her boyfriend, so i suggested his name or their aniversary date right?

**Akaashi:** and she goes "oh noo, i want something more extreme😏"

**Kenma:** pls tell me this is going where i think it is

**Akaashi:** so she whips out her phone and shows me what she wanted her tattoo to be.

**Akaashi:** and do you know what she shows me?

**Kuroo:** i think i do

**Akaashi:** she shows me her boyfriends penis.

**Oikawa:** OMG I LITERALLY WASNT EXPECTINF THAGT

**Hinata:** is that legal?

**Yamaguchi:** omg ew, was it wrinkly?

**Akaashi:** suprisingly, no, it was actually pretty big, i was concerned for her for a sec bcs she was like really small.

**Bokuto:** AKAASHI!

**Akaashi:** yours is bigger bokuto-san .

**Kuroo:** wbk

**Kenma:** kuro

**Akaashi:** so guys i ended up telling my manager bcs i was uncomfy

**Sugawara:** akaashi, that must be soo traumatic for you

**Akaashi:** it was!

**Akaashi:** i wanted to die!

**Akaashi:** but now, my handsome, hot, sex god, chivalrous boyfriend is comforting me🥰

**Bokuto:** AKAASHI YOU THINK THOSE THINGS ABOUT ME??!

**Akaashi:** yes, i do.

**Oikawa:** im a little bit nervous rn

**Akaashi:** gotta go !

**Kenma:**???

**_________________________**

_twinks_

[6:14 pm]

**Tanaka** added **Ennoshita** and **Yachi** to the chat

**Yachi:** again??

**Hinata:** Hi Yachi!

**Sugawara:** yachi

**Noya:** ennoshita, send more pictures

**Ennoshita:** no i can't, i don't wanna make yachi upset

**Oikawa:** how cute, i misht vom

**Iwaizumi:** misht

**Kageyama:** misht

**Oikawa:** Tobio! BUTT OUT!

**Yamaguchi:** soo what are you guys doing?

**Ennoshita:** Yachi is actually out with Kiyoko and I'm preparing dinner

**Tanaka:** KIYOKO

**Tanaka:** send pics pls

**Yachi:** _Attached Image_

**Yachi:** _Attached Image_

**Yachi:** Kiyoko says hi!!

**Tanaka:** HI KIYOKO❤️

**Noya:** shimizu-senpai!!!

**Sugawara:** HOW CUTE DAICHI LOOK

**Daichi:** I see.

**Kunimi:** Isn't that the manager girl who ignored oikawa?

**Kageyama:** yes

**Oikawa:** why must you two ruin my day

**Iwaizumi:** oikawa stop pouting and come back to bed

**Kenma:** i think you guys are missing out on something vital

**Kenma:** ennoshita said 'he was preparing dinner,

**Kenma:** yachi is dating A MAN

**Kuroo:** wow soo hot

**Akaashi:** a man .

**_________________________**

_twinks_

[11:46 pm]

**Kenma:** just thinking abt how shouyou is a virgin.

**Hinata:** kenma why?

**Yamaguchi:** gross hinata, don't talk to me until you've taken dick up ur ass

**Tsukishima:** tadashi.

**Oikawa:** what is this energy tdy?

**Hinata:** i'm straight

**Sugawara:** sweetie, ur still on that?

**Hinata:** maybe

**Hinata:** NO

**Tanaka:** some character development 🤔.

**Akaashi:** woah, what are we experiencing rn?

**Sugawara:** hinata, what's wrong??

**Hinata:** NO, im embarrassed

**Kuroo:** there's no need for you to be embarrassed hinata

**Sugawara:** yeah, we might make jokes, but we love you shou.

**Hinata:** well um, i just get a really weird feeling when i get around

**Hinata:** boys

**Hinata:** A BOY, to be exact

**Hinata:** and i don't feel the same feeling when im around girls

**Hinata:** ahh idk im oversharing, im just confused.

**Oikawa:** wow omg i've been waiting for this moment

**Sugawara:** well to sum it up, you most def aren't straight hinata

**Kageyama:** the idiot isn't straight? wow

**Hinata:** shut up and go kiss ur boyfriend dumbass

**Oikawa:** BOYFRIEND

**Iwaizumi:** boyfriend ?

**Sugawara:** huh

**Kenma:** well this took an unexpected turn

**Kuroo:** but i can't lie and say im not living for it rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guyss thank you smm for all of the kudos and hits, i love u all sm <3333 , sorry for this short chapter, but i needed a cliffhanger. 🤔


	6. health class is a scam !!!!🤔

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa: it's 3am andf i can't sstop cryign at dog tik toks
> 
> Sugawara: tbh
> 
> Kuroo: the amount of spelling errors are gross
> 
> Iwaizumi: there's snot on his phone
> 
> Oikawa: IWA-CHAN WHY MUST U OUT ME TO EVERYONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well hello! i wanted to do another cliffhanger, buuuut idk i couldn't🤔🤔

_twinks_

[11:50]

**Noya:** kageyama, explain🤔

**Oikawa:** tobio, why dont you tell me these things?

**Sugawara:** kageyama?? my son?? explain

**Oikawa:** *my son, but go off

**Kageyama:** i don't have a boyfriend

**Asahi:** welp

**Kenma:** so hinata, u lied?

**Hinata:** but i saw you with that boy!

**Akaashi:** hmm

**Sugawara:**??

**Kageyama:** that wasn't my boyfriend

**Hinata:** itwasnt??

**Kenma:** well that's what he just said

**Bokuto:** well

**Kageyama:** no you idiot

**Hinata:** oh, teehee sorry

**Kageyama:** whatever

**Tanaka:** ok that's great and all, but are we forgetting that hinata is having a sexuality crisis?????

**Akaashi:** i didn't forget

**Bokuto:** fill us in

**Hinata:** i think i might be gay, but idk, but ik im not straight.

**Noya:** woo!!

**Asahi:** congratulations hinata?

**Oikawa:** i would say congrats... but wbk

**Sugawara:** at least he finally came to his senses

**Kenma:** okay this is great and all , but he said he feels this way when he's around this one boy🧏

**Kuroo:** who is it??

**Hinata:** oh aha, you guys dont know him

**Hinata:** he goes to a diff school

**Daichi:** what's his name, i might know him

**Hinata:** oh trust me you don't ahaha

**Hinata:** anyways, kageyama are we still hanging out later

**Kageyama:** no we can't , im sick

**Sugawara:** oh no kageyama!!

**Hinata:** i can bring u medicine and we can watch movies and stuff!

**Kageyama:** no, i'm fine by myself

**Hinata:** oh ok

**Kunimi:** hmmm

**Iwaizumi:** what was that?

**Oikawa:** kunimi, you've dated kageyama before. what does this mean??

**Kunimi:** oikawa im not a fucking kageyama translator

**Oikawa:** wow kunimi, so vulgar

**Kindaichi:** akira is grumpy today sorry

**Yamaguchi:** why is he grumpy?

**Kunimi:** because i didnt fucking go to sleep last night

**Kenma:** oh?

**Kunimi:** fucking OH

**Kindaichi:** sorry guys, he gets rude when he's grumpy

**_________________________**

_twinks_

[3:00 am]

**Oikawa:** it's 3am andf i can't sstop cryign at dog tik toks

**Sugawara:** tbh

**Kuroo:** the amount of spelling errors are gross

**Iwaizumi:** there's snot on his phone

**Oikawa:** IWA-CHAN WHY MUST U OUT ME TO EVERYONE

**Iwaizumi:** because you look like a fucking idiot, come to bed

**Oikawa:** okay! but only if you give me a kiss

**Iwaizumi:** okay, hurry.

**Oikawa:** five kisses

**Iwaizumi:** fine

**Oikawa:** twenty kisses

**Iwaizumi:** tooru.

**Oikawa:** hehehe sorry, im coming iwa-chan~~

**Sugawara:** that was oddly cute, daichi, i want this!

**Daichi:** you have this.

**Sugawara:** i know, i just wanted everyone else here to know😌

**Kuroo:** wow, youre weird 

**Kenma:** kuro, the bed is cold without you, come back

**Kuroo:** omw kitten!!

**Hinata:** why are you guys up?

**Kenma:** why are you up?

**Hinata:** can't sleep

**Sugawara:** well why not?

**Hinata:** idk, gn

**Sugawara:**?????

**_________________________**

_twinks_

[7:24 am]

**Tanaka** changed the chat name to _i am levitating_

**Noya:** cool, but why?

**Tanaka:** KIYOKO❤️

**Yachi:** lol

**Sugawara:** hmm?

**Tanaka:** KIYOKO AND I ARE GOING OUT FOR LUCH LATER

**Tsukishima:** sucks to be her

**Hinata:** woo! yay! congrats tanaka-senpai!!!!

**Ennoshita:** no offense, but how'd you manage that?

**Tanaka:** YACHI HELPED ME OUT

**Tanaka:** I OWE YOU MY LIFE

**Yachi:** aha, i don't think i want it.

**Tsukishima:** why'd you help that idiot?

**Yachi:** ohh tsukishima, be nice!

**Sugawara:** wait?

**Daichi:** what?

**Sugawara:** hold on

**__**

**Yamaguchi** and **Sugawara**

[7:40am]

**Sugawara:** yamaguchi

**Yamaguchi:** yes?

**Sugawara:** what's going on??

**Yamaguchi:** what? nothing

**Sugawara:** oh really? then why aren't you telling tuskishima to stop being rude?

**Yamaguchi:** what?

**Sugawara:** when tsukishima is beign rude you usually tell him to stop or you hvae some type of remark

**Yamaguchi:** damnit, you analyze things to well!!

**Yamaguchi:** me and tsukki got into an arguement

**Yamaguchi:** over fucking nothingggg

**Sugawara:** i knew it! do you wanna talk about it?

**Yamaguchi:** idk, we were just getting on each others nerves

**Yamamguchi:** then he said i was stressing him out and he left, we haven't spoken since then.

**Sugawara:** oh no! do i need to kill him?? are you okay??

**Yamaguchi:** no and no

**Yamaguchi:** can i come over?

**Sugawara:** of course🥺

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated  
> ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ .


	7. head empty , just river phoenix😩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa: WHy do u let oikawa do these things to you
> 
> Yahaba: because he's whipped
> 
> Kunimi: so he's that whipped that he lets oikawa play dress up on him?
> 
> Oikawa: yes kunimi, is there a problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i've been gone for like forever, i literally got covid which is odd bcs i haven't left my house since march of 2020, but go off sis. i feel better, i still can't taste too good though. so STAY SAFE GUYS AND WEAR A MASK AND WASH YOUR HANDS!! also, my pronouns are she/they if u guys wanted to know lol.

_i am levitating_

[11:46 am]

 **Sugawara:** _Attached Image_

**Sugawara:** I missed my yamaguchi cuddles ヽ(〃＾▽＾〃)ﾉ

 **Oikawa:** yamaguchi, when is the last time you got a haircut?

 **Kenma:** Omg you guys are soo cute

 **Yamaguchi:** i've been growing out my hair, tsukishima said he liked it long...

 **Oikawa:**??

 **Yachi:** AAhh you guys are soo cute!!

 **Hinata:** Sugawara, why is your room soo dark, it's like the morning time??

 **Sugawara:** black out curtains!!

 **Kageyama:** nice

 **Oikawa:** um??

 **Daichi:** Koushi you guys are so cute

 **Akaashi:** it's soo early, and its a weekend.

 **Bokuto:** Akaashi, good morning!

 **Oikawa:** UM???

 **Iwaizumi:** Oikawa what the hell do you want

 **Oikawa:** Rude.

 **Oikawa:** but are you guys noticing this?

 **Iwaizumi:** Literally no

 **Hinata:**??

 **Yachi:** nope

 **Oikawa:** wow, well to start, freckles called glasses tsukishima

 **Daichi:** hmm okay

 **Oikawa:** and it was followd by an ellipsis

 **Noya:** you're onto something, keep talking

 **Oikawa:** right, next he's at suga's house, cuddling, and his eyes are red.

 **Oikawa:** piece the clues together people!

 **Kenma:** ohh i see

 **Oikawa:** also, glasses hasn't said anything.

 **Hinata:** Yamaguchi did something happen between you and tsukishima?

 **Yamaguchi:** no

 **Oikawa:** hmm

 **Sugawara:** yes

 **Oikawa:** AHA! IM A GENIUS

 **Iwaizumi:** tooru, not now.

 **Oikawa:** oh right, sorry

 **Yamaguchi:** SUGAWARA

 **Sugawara:** Tadahi, we're all your friedns, they can help too.

 **Yachi:** oh noo, tadashi!

 **Yamaguchi:** i just don't wanna be a burden, tsukki already thinks im one

 **Yamaguchi** left the chat

 **Oikawa:** yikes, its one of those

 **Daichi:** Well what happened?

 **Hinata:** Tell yamaguchi we're all here for him.

 **Kageyama:** Well what about tsukishima, he might not even be in the wrong here

 **Hinata:** Idiot, don't be soo insensitive

 **Sugawara:** not its fine, he'll tell you guys later

**__**

**Tsukishima** and **Yamaguchi**

[4:43 pm]

 **Tsukishima:** Tadashi

 **Tsukishima:** Im sorry

 **Tsukishima:** I really am

 **Tsukishima** started a call

_Call Declined_

**Tsukishima:** Please answer me

 **Tsukishima:** I miss you

 **Tsukishima** started a call

_Call Declined_

**Tsukishima** started a call

_Call Declined_

**Yamaguchi:** We need to talk.

**_________________________**

_i am levitating_

[8:00pm]

 **Tsukishima** added **Yamaguchi** to the chat

 **Yamaguchi:** tehee❤️

 **Hinata:** wow

 **Kageyama:**??

 **Sugawara:** yay!

 **Tsukishima:** everything is fine now.

 **Daichi:** Great.

 **Kageyama:** Soo what happened??

 **Hinata:** Idiot

 **Yamaguchi:** tsukki was just really stressed! he needed time alone, and that's fine! he just didn't communicate it properly.

 **Tsukishima:** why must you tell everyone?

 **Yamaguchi:** They asked!

 **Kuroo:** great, you guys are my favorite couple

 **Sugawara:** umm???? daichi and i exist

 **Oikawa:** iwa-chan and i exist

 **Noya:** Asahi and i exist

 **Tanaka:** side track, noya where have you been

 **Asahi:** We were taking a break from technology

 **Tanaka:** nice

 **Kuroo:** good to know, yamaguchi and tsukki are still my favorite couple

 **Kenma:** kuro gets really persistent about things, he'll go on forever about his, just let him have this.

**_________________________**

_oikawa sucks_

[10:31 pm]

 **Oikawa:** hello guys (◕‿◕✿)

 **Hanamaki:** oiks

 **Iwaizumi:** DONT

 **Matsukawa:** what is this?

 **Oikawa:** _ Attached Image _

**Oikawa:** _Attached Image_

 **Kyoutani:** pftt

 **Iwaizumi:** i fucking hate you

 **Oikawa:** doesn't iwa-chan look soo adorable ヽ(^◇^*)/

 **Hanamaki:** aww *saves

 **Matsukawa:** WHy do u let oikawa do these things to you

 **Yahaba:** because he's whipped

 **Kunimi:** so he's that whipped that he lets oikawa play dress up on him?

 **Oikawa:** yes kunimi, is there a problem?

 **Kunimi:** no you fucking weirdo.

 **Kindaichi:** kunimi stop

 **Hanamaki:** punish him kindaichi

 **Yahaba:** hanamaki, why do you suggest sex to our juniors

 **Hanmaki:** what? it's not like they haven't had sex before.

 **Matsukawa:** sex is a beautiful thing

 **Oikawa:** yahaba, are you a virgin?

 **Yahaba:** no, i've had sex with a girl before

 **Matsukawa:** interesting.

 **Oikawa:** why didn't you tell me?

 **Yahaba:** i didn't know i had to

 **Iwaizumi:** you didn't, oikawa is a freak

 **Oikawa:** IWA😟

**_________________________**

**Kageyama** and **Hinata**

[11:20 pm]

 **Hinata:** kageyama!

 **Hinata:** yamayama!

 **Kageyama:** what is it?

 **Hinata:** can we pleaseee hang out today🥺?

 **Kageyama:** no.

 **Hinata:** why not? you've been telling me no every time i ask.

 **Hinata:** what's going on?

 **Kageyama:** i can't

 **Hinata:** kageyama, why not??

 **Kageyama:** I just fucking can't

 **Kageyama:** I can't

 **Hinata:** why, just explain it to me kageyama.

 **Kageyama:** im sorry.

 **Kageyama** blocked **Hinata**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys, i kinda wanna know who you guys kin. i kin sugawara and sakusa and i was very confused because like what?🤔 comment who guys kin, i like reading your comments!


	8. ain't if funnn😝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka: since when were you and terushima friends?
> 
> Noya: is this the guy from a different school?
> 
> Daichi: it can't be, he said we don't know him.
> 
> Oikawa: all of you guys are freaks, im going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, why'd i update twice? idk, i feel like im pushing an agenda and this is supposed to be plotless.🤔

**Oikawa** and **Hinata**

[3:01 am]

 **Hinata:** oikawa?

 **Oikawa:** shoyou? you never text me

 **Hinata:** yeah aha, i know

 **Hinata:** i just have a question

 **Oikawa:** hmm, well what is it?

 **Hinata:** am i a bad friend?

 **Oikawa:** what? where's this coming from

 **Hinata:** just answer the question

 **Oikawa:** well ur kinda annoying and overly energetic

 **Hinata:** gee thanks

 **Oikawa:** but other than that, you're kind, loyal, and dependable

 **Oikawa:** so, to me you're an amazing friend

 **Hinata:** okay, thanks ig.

 **Oikawa:** so what was this abt?

 **Hinata:** lol nothing, just a tik tok i saw

 **Oikawa:** u sure?

 **Hinata:** yes

 **Oikawa:** okay, well goodnight shouyou??

 **Hinata:** gn

**_________________________**

_i am levitating_

[10:21 am]

 **Kuroo:** good morning to everyone with a fat ass!

 **Kenma:** kuro please

 **Oikawa:** good morning!

 **Iwaizumi:** lmaoo

 **Tanaka:** must've struck a nerve w that one

 **Oikawa:** iwa ⋋_⋌

 **Iwaizumi:** tooru stop, i love you and your ass

 **Sugawara:** wow, i want that energy

 **Daichi:** koushi please

 **Yamaguchi:** where is hinata

 **Noya:** what do you mean

 **Yamaguchi:** he's not in class, he never skips class

 **Tanaka:** strange

 **Oikawa:** come to mention it, he was acting strange last night

 **Sugawara:** what do you mean?

 **Oikawa:** _ Attached Image _

**Daichi:** hmm

 **Tanaka:** kageyama ur close to him, what's ur input

 **Kageyama:** i don't care

 **Oikawa:**??

 **Tanaka:** okay?

 **Sugawara:** strange

**_________________________**

_i am levitating_

[4:20 pm]

 **Oikawa:** everyone send your sex playlists rn

 **Oikawa:** i'll go first

 **Oikawa:** _Attached Image_

**Kunimi:** ariana grande? are you crazy.

 **Oikawa:** oh? im sorry kunimi? do you only fuck to one direction?

 **Sugawara:** _Attached Image_

**Akaashi:** jhene aiko, nice.

 **Akaashi:** _ Attached Image _

**Yamaguchi:** omg sabrina claudio!

 **Suagwara:** confidently lost is a must have.

 **Yamaguchi:** _ Attached Image _

**Tsukishima:** tadashi.

 **Oikawa:** kunimi send urs.

 **Kunimi:** no

 **Oikawa:** why not?

 **Kunimi:** bcs i said so

 **Oikawa:** loser

**_________________________**

**Kageyama** and **Iwaizumi**

[7:15 pm]

 **Kageyama:** iwaizumi

 **Iwaizumi:** kageyama

 **Kageyama:** i think i need help?

 **Iwaizumi:** um okay?

 **Kageyama:** how do you get over someone?

 **Iwaizumi:** what, like an ex?

 **Kageyama:** no just someone you had a crush on

 **Iwaizumi:** i mean do you love them?

 **Kageyama:** i think.

 **Iwaizumi:** then you can't.

 **Kageyama:** what?

 **Iwaizumi:** can i tell you a story?

 **Iwaizumi:** im gonna tell you a story

 **Kageyama:** okay?

 **Iwaizumi:** the same thing happened to me with oikawa, i tried to let him go. i thought things could never work out with us.

 **Iwaizumi:** but i loved him too much and i couldn't just forget that.

 **Iwaizumi:** you can try and move on, but it'll only make you miss them more.

 **Kageyama:** hmm okay thanks.

 **Iwaizumi:**??

**_________________________**

_i am levitating_

[5:04 am]

 **Hinata:** GUUYS!

 **Hinata:** omg

 **Kenma:** shouyou??

 **Hinata:** umm what?

 **Kenma:** nothing.

 **Hinata:** anyways

 **Hinata:** _ Attached Image _

**Hinata:** LOOK!

 **Oikawa:** literally who is that ?

 **Yamaguchi:** is that??

 **Yamaguchi:** terushima

 **Hinata:** yes!

 **Sugawara:** why?

 **Hinata:** we're friends!

 **Kuroo:** why are you at a park at 5am?

 **Daichi:** no offense, but why is this important?

 **Hinata:** it's not!

 **Kenma:** shouyou, you go missing, then come back and overexert yourself.

 **Hinata:** what?

 **Kenma:** nothing nvm

 **Tanaka:** since when were you and terushima friends?

 **Noya:** is this the guy from a different school?

 **Daichi:** it can't be, he said we don't know him.

 **Oikawa:** all of you guys are freaks, im going back to sleep.

**_________________________**

_i am levitating_

[10:45 pm]

 **Akaashi:** my professor said he wants me to die

 **Akaashi:** DIE

 **Bokuto:** WHAT AKAASHI?

 **Oikawa:** lol, literally?

 **Akaashi:** yes

 **Akaashi:** he assigned me tons of work!

 **Sugawara:** so he didn't say that?

 **Akaashi:** READ BETWEEN THE LINES

 **Kenma:** akaashi put down the caffine pls

 **Akaashi:** literally what are you talking about?

 **Akaashi:** anyways, can we talk abt the ain't it fun era?

 **Kuroo:** paramore?

 **Akaashi:** yes!

 **Kenma:** freak.

 **Noya:** that song gives me soo much serotonin

 **Tanaka:** GUYS i just had lunch with kiyoko

 **Sugawara:** cute, now stop texting you guys are in class

 **Kuroo:** yes mommy

 **Sugawara:** gross, im gagging on my chem work, kuroo keep your mommy kink in the bedroom.

**_________________________**

**Kageyama** and **Hinata**

[3:32 pm]

 **Kageyama:** Hinata

 **Hinata:** OMG kageyama??

 **Hinata:** you unblocked me?

 **Kageyama:** Yeah, sorry

 **Hinata:** it's fine, but why'd you do it?

 **Hinata:** im sorry if i did something wrong.

 **Kageyama:** No, but we need to talk.

 **Hinata:** okay?

 **Hinata:** we can meet at the cafe if you want!

 **Kageyama:** no, throught text.

 **Hinata:** okay?

 **Kageyama:** listen, i've been feeling some ways.

 **Hinata:** like what?

 **Kageyama:** like GAHH when i'm around you.

 **Hinata:** what?

 **Kageyama:** i feel good when i'm around you, i like being around you.

 **Hinata:** oh? well i like being around you too kageyama! you're a good friend!

 **Kageyama:** no you idiot listen, i like you hinata, more than just a friend, and i know you like someone else, but i just had to say this, i'm sorry.

 **Hinata:** you idiot!

 **Hinata:** you stupid idiot! don't apologize!

 **Kageyama:** what?

 **Hinata:** i mean, i like you too

 **Hinata:** more than just a friend

 **Kageyama:** oh

 **Hinata:** what do you mean oh?

 **Kageyama:** then who was the guy from a different school?

 **Hinata:** there was no guy idiot, i was talking about you.

 **Kageyama:** oh.

 **Hinata:**???

 **Kageyama:** does this mean we're dating now?

 **Hinata:** i think so

 **Kageyama:** okay

 **Hinata:** ok

 **Kageyama:** idiot

 **Hinata:** freak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys thanks for all the support!! i literally love reading you guys' comments, and you can also drop suggestions !!💕💕


	9. just watched tokyo drift for the hundredth time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa: who wants to be my new boyfriend?
> 
> Sugawara: ME💕💕💞
> 
> Daichi: no.
> 
> Yamaguchi: why do you need a new boyfriend??
> 
> Oikawa: haijime and i are broken up
> 
> Kenma: wait are u srs?
> 
> Oikawa: yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am back , did u miss me ?? i just finished midterms , i’ve been very busy these past weeks ! i apologize for not posting, i am back now !

_i am levitating_

[5:50 pm]

 **Hinata:** _Attached Image_

**Kenma:** what is this?

 **Kenma:** shouyou what is this?

 **Sugawara:** OMG HINATA

 **Yamaguchi:**???

 **Oikawa:** SHOUYOU

 **Noya:** who is that? WHY ARE YOU GUYS HOLDING HANDSSSSSS

 **Hinata:** teehee

 **Kageyama:** idiot

 **Iwaizumi:**??

 **Yachi:** waitt?

 **Ennoshita:** i think that's kageyama's hand, don't you guys recognize the rings?

 **Oikawa:** SHOUYOU 

**Oikawa:** TOBIO 

**Oikawa:** CONFIRM THIS

 **Hinata:** kageyama and i are dating!

 **Kuroo:** wait OMG

 **Sugawara:** shut up

 **Sugawara:** FUCKING FINALLY

 **Tsukishima:** congrats.

 **Bokuto:** nice

 **Akaashi:** kenma , you owe me 50 bucks

 **Kenma:** dang it shouyou 

**Kageyama:** did you guys bet on us getting together??

 **Akaashi:** yes, kuroo you owe me 50 bucks as well

 **Kuroo:** damn it akaashi

 **Yachi:** congratulations guys!

 **Yamaguchi:** ^^

 **Sugawara:** random thought, but how'd ennoshita and yachi get together??

 **Yamaguchi:** ahh omg yachi you have to tell everyone!

 **Ennoshita:** i'll tell it, i used to help her study a lot, and i started to develop feelings for her, so i finally got the courage to confess.

 **Yamaguchi:** omg he did this really big thing with flowers the represents hope, and love, and ahhh omg it was adorable!

 **Oikawa:** wow imagine 

**Iwaizumi:** stop it oikawa

 **Sugawara:** SOOO CUTEE

**_________________________**

[10:30 pm]

 **Oikawa:** who wants to be my new boyfriend?

 **Sugawara:** ME💕💕💞

 **Daichi:** no.

 **Yamaguchi:** why do you need a new boyfriend??

 **Oikawa:** haijime and i are broken up

 **Kenma:** wait are u srs?

 **Oikawa:** yes

 **Iwaizumi:** no

 **Kuroo:**? im confused

 **Akaahi:** i really hate to agree with kuroo because it's such a bad look, but i also agree

 **Kuroo:** hey 😕

 **Iwaizumi:** we aren't broken up, oikawa's being dramatic

 **Oikawa:** no, you're just being a CHEATER

 **Bokuto:** an affair?

 **Hinata:** isn't that only for married people?

 **Kageyama:** i think so

 **Iwaizumi:** don't listen to him, i didn't cheat

 **Tanaka:** can someone explain?

 **Oikawa:** he went out for lunch with another man!

 **Sugawara:** wow iwaizumi

 **Sugawara:** come with me oikawa, i'll treat u right bby

 **Noya:** just lunch?

 **Iwaizumi:** would you stop being dramatic?

 **Oikawa:** no

 **Kenma:** oh?

 **Oikawa:** _Attached Image_

 **Hinata:** OIKAWA WHYD U SEND THAT??

 **Kuroo:** wow iwaizumi ur such a muscle pig

 **Oikawa:** bye guys gtg (♡° **ω** °♡)

 **Akaashi:** well this took an interesting turn

**_________________________**

[10:20 am]

_i am levitating_

**Hinata** added **Atsumu** to the chat

 **Kageyama:** why?

 **Atsumu:** why hello tobio

 **Oikawa:** who is this and why are you calling him tobio??

 **Atsumu:** it's me, miya atsumu

 **Oikawa:** oh gross

 **Sugawara:** piss hair atsumu?

 **Tsukishima:** do you know any other?

 **Sugawara:** nah

 **Kuroo:** piss hair 🤨

 **Atsumu** added **Sakusa**

 **Bokuto:** OMI

 **Sakusa:** no

 **Hinata:** HI SAKUSA-SAN

 **Oikawa:** kiyoomi?

 **Sakusa:** hello tooru

 **Iwaizumi:** what?

 **Atsumu:** who

 **Akaashi:** kiyoomi, what a nice suprise.

 **Sakusa:** hello akaashi, how have you been?

 **Akaashi:** pretty well.

 **Sakusa:** that's good

 **Bokuto:** OMI

 **Iwaizumi:** how do you gys know him?

 **Oikawa:** a party

 **Akaashi:** bokuto

 **Iwaizumi:** oh?

 **Yamaguchi:** who wants to get lunch with me?? i'll pay

 **Kunimi:** i'll go

 **Oikawa:** kunimi??

 **Kunimi:** what? he's cute and he's paying.

 **Kindaichi:** akira??

 **Kunimi:** what?

 **Yamaguchi:** lol, i'll text u kunimi

 **Oikawa:** kunimi you're such a minx

**_________________________**

[3:09 pm]

_oikawa sucks_

**Yahaba:** hello

 **Watari:** hi?

 **Oikawa:** hi!

 **Yahaba:** _ Attached Image _

**Matsukawa:** WOHOO

 **Hanamaki:** ayoo? ‼️

 **Kunimi:** no way

 **Oikawa:** YAHABA

 **Oikawa:** what is that?

 **Yahaba:** oops sorry guys

 **Kyoutani:** lunatic why'd you send that?

 **Yahba:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT

 **Hanamaki:** why do u have a picture of him naked

 **Yahaba:** he isn't naked

 **Matsukawa:** he basically is

 **Kunimi:** whyd u take that yahaba?

 **Yahaba:** IS IT A CRIME TO TAKE PICSTURES OF MY BOYFRIEND

 **Kunimi:** yall dating, lol

 **Matsukawa:** babe u owe me $50

 **Hanamaki:** damn it

 **Oikawa:** boyfriend?

 **Iwaizumi:** congrats

 **Kindaichi:** ^

 **Kyoutani** removed **Yahaba** from the chat

 **Kyoutani:** goodnight

 **Kyoutani** left the chat

 **Kindaichi:** it's not night time

 **Watari:** i knew before everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what’s you guys’ big three zodiac signs? mines are aries , gemini , and cancer . and also if u don’t mind what’s you guys’ birthday ?? also you can also drop suggestions , it encourages me to write more and it let’s me know what you guys want >.<💕 .

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soo much for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated  
> ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ .


End file.
